The Dragon And Me
by Hanny TaoRis HardShipper
Summary: KrisTao fic. Dragon!Yifan Human!Tao
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : All cast disini bukan milik saya tapi punya Tuhan YME. Sedangkan ff ini punya saya.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Angst.**

**Pair : KrisTao / TaoRis**

**Dragon!Yifan Human!Tao**

**Summary : Huang Zi Tao, hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa-biasa saja. Namun suatu ketika, dia bertemu seekor naga merah besar yang akan merubah hidupnya. *gaje***

**Warning : OOC, Yaoi as Boys Love, Typho(s), GaJe, Alur berantakan, dan yang jelas ****Don't Like Don't Read**

**Inspiration : Xiumin and Baek-Gu from Evil Town XD**

**-oOo-**

**The Dragon And Me**

**By **

**Kim Hanny**

**-oOo-**

Zi Tao, pemuda dengan wajah tampan juga manis. Dengan rambut hitam gelap, tubuh tinggi tegap dan memilki kantung mata hitam dibawah matanya. Merupakan pemuda biasa-biasa saja yang memiliki banyak kekurangan.

Zi Tao bisa dikatakan pemuda yang sangat miskin. Dia hidup hanya berdua dengan bibinya saja. Bibinya bernama Song Qian, dan dialah satu-satunya keluarga yang Tao punya. Dikarenakan, kedua orang tuanya meninggal sudah lama sekali sejak dia masih kecil.

Bibinya sangat menyayangi Zi Tao, dan sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri. Begitu juga dengan Tao yang sudah menganggapnya sebagai ibunya sendiri.

Tao selalu bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan uang, walau hasil yang didapat tidaklah seberapa. Hidup di sebuah desa kecil bernama Niuheliang pada zaman dinasti Zhou memang sangat sulit. Yang terpenting, Zi Tao tidak terlalu memberatkan atau membebani bibinya yang hanya bekerja sebagai petani.

Zi Tao memiliki sikap dan perilaku yang cukup baik hati dan sopan juga ramah. Dia tipikal pekerja keras namun agak sedikit pemalu pada orang yang belum dia kenal. Dia juga sangat sensitif, sehingga Zi Tao terkadang selalu bersedih jika ada yang membicarakan keburukan tentang dirinya.

Tao bekerja sebagai buruh angkut disalah satu pedagang besar di pasar Niuheliang. Bukan hanya Zi Tao saja yang bekerja disana. Sahabat baiknya, Xi Luhan pun bekerja disana bersama dengannya. Xi Luhan umurnya lebih tua tiga tahun dari Zi Tao yang berumur 16 tahun sekarang ini.

Walau Xi Luhan bisa dibilang pemuda yang cantik dan manis. Tubuhnya hampir sama kuatnya dengan Zi Tao. Dan mereka berdua adalah pekerja terbaik disana. Semua pekerjaan yang mereka berdua kerjakan selalu selesai tepat waktu. Walau pun pekerjaan mereka bisa dibilang adalah pekerjaan yang sangat keras dan sulit. Tetapi itu bukanlah halangan bagi mereka berdua untuk terus bekerja keras demi menghidupi diri mereka sendiri.

**-oOo-**

Saat ini, seorang namja dengan pakaian serba hitam atau Tao tengah berjalan-jalan sendirian di hutan ketika langit sedang senja. Bukan karena alasan yang tidak jelas dia berada disana. Tao memang sangat suka berjalan-jalan sendirian di hutan, merenungkan masalah-masalah hidupnya disana. Sekaligus mencari kayu bakar untuk dipakai memasak dirumah bibinya. Karena bibinya tidak terlalu berani mengambil kayu bakar di hutan sendirian.

Padahal dahulu Tao sangat takut dengan hutan. Hutan memberinya kenangan yang buruk, kenangan akan kematian kedua orang tuanya yang mati di hutan entah karena apa.

Banyak yang mengatakan kedua orang tuanya mati dimakan atau diserang oleh binatang buas. Namun banyak juga dari mereka yang mengatakan kedua orang tuanya mati oleh seekor naga.

Dan Tao, tidak percaya sama sekali akan mahluk legenda atau mitos tersebut. Berbeda dengan bibinya Song Qian yang mempercayai legenda tentang naga itu. Dia percaya karena suaminya, atau paman Tao. Mati di bunuh oleh seekor naga didalam hutan juga, dan Tao sekali lagi tidak mempercayai hal tersebut.

Hal itu juga yang menjadi alasan Tao lebih sering pergi ke hutan. Karena disana sepi dan tenang. Orang-orang didesa sangat takut pergi kesana, mereka takut jika mereka masuk kedalam hutan. Mereka takut suatu waktu akan dibunuh oleh sang naga yang dipercaya hidup disana. Dan Tao senang, karena orang-orang desa mempercayai mitos tersebut. Sehingga Tao merasa bahwa hutan adalah rumahnya, hanya miliknya saja.

Walau ada beberapa diantara mereka yang ingin sekali memburu naga. Memburu naga dan membunuhnya, untuk diambil darahnya dan diminum secara langsung. Mereka percaya bahwa meminum darah naga akan membuat hidup manusia menjadi abadi.

Tao hanya bisa tertawa mendengar hal tersebut. Menurut Tao, mitos itu bahkan lebih menggelikan dengan mitos atau legenda tentang naga.

Ketakutan yang sangat ditakuti oleh semua orang didesanya adalah naga. Bahkan sahabat baiknya Luhan pun mempercayainya dan mungkin... hanya Zi Tao yang tidak mempercayai hal tersebut. Dan sampai kapanpun, Zi Tao tidak akan mempercayainya jika dia tidak melihat sendiri mahluk legenda yang ditakuti oleh penduduk-penduduk itu dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

Tao hanya tersenyum kecil memikirkan hal tersebut dan kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Naga itu memang sebenarnya tidak ada dan Tao yakin akan hal itu. Dia sudah hampir ratusan kali masuk kedalam hutan, namun tidak ada satu pun naga yang menampakkan dirinya.

Dan hal itu sudah jelas, bahwa naga itu memang hanya mitos dan tidak ada sama sekali. Konyol sekali penduduk desa mau mempercayai hal tersebut.

Tao mulai memungut-mungut kayu bakar yang berserakan disekitarnya sembari berdendang kecil. Tao mendongkak keatas dan kemudian berdecak sebal melihat langit kini mulai gelap. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Tao memunguti semua kayu bakar yang ada dan langung berjalan untuk pulang.

Ditengah perjalanan, mata Tao tidak sengaja melirik sebuah bunga yang sangat cantik dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh dari dirinya. Bunga lili putih yang begitu berkilau, membuat Tao sendiri terpesona melihatnya. Tao tersenyum kecil, mungkin memberikan bunga itu sebagai hadiah untuk bibinya adalah hal yang sangat bagus.

Tao mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati bunga tersebut, masih sambil membawa beberapa potong kayu bakar dalam dekapannya. Langit semakin gelap, membuat bunga lili putih yang berada disamping jurang itu semakin terang dan berkilauan. Membuat Tao semakin bersemangat untuk mendapatkannya.

Tao terdiam sebentar menatapi bunga itu dari dekat. Dan dengan perlahan mulai menggerakkan satu tangannya untuk mengambil bunga lili putih itu.

Wajah Tao berseri-seri mendapati bunga lili putih itu kini ada dalam genggaman tangannya.

**SRAK**

Tao tersentak saat pijakan kakinya tiba-tiba bergerak dan ambruk. Tubuh Tao mulai oleng, membuat kayu yang berada didalam dekapannya mulai terlepas dan berjatuhan menuju sisi jurang. Bahkan bunga lili yang dia pegang pun terlepas dari genggamannya. Membuat bunga lili putih itu terjauh pada bibir jurang.

Tao tidak membiarkan bunga itu berada disana dan mungkin saja akan jatuh kedalam jurang. Tao ingin mendapatkan kembali bunga tersebut. Dengan modal kenekatannya, Tao mulai menggapai-gapai bunga itu dengan satu tangannya. Sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain menjadi pegangan pada sebuah batang pohon kecil.

Tao terus memaksakan dirinya untuk mengambil bunga lili itu. Dan tersenyum lebar saat dia sudah menggenggam kembali bunga cantik tersebut. Tetapi senyumnya menghilang saat genggaman tangannya pada batang pohon tiba-tiba terlepas, membuat Tao terjatuh dan berguling-guling di sisi jurang. Sebelum akhirnya tubuh Tao terlempar kedalam jurang yang dalam dan gelap.

"HUUUAAAAAAA!" teriak Tao sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya mulai menghilang perlahan-lahan.

'**Aku akan mati,'** pikir Tao sebelum dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya sepenuhnya. Dan untuk sedetik, Tao mendengar sebuah suara kepakan sayap yang amat keras.

**-oOo-**

Tao mengerjapkan kedua matanya perlahan-lahan. Pandangannya masih belum jelas, membuat Tao kembali mengerjapkannya beberapa kali.

Begitu penglihatan Tao sudah mulai jelas, Tao yang ternyata kini tengah terbaring mulai mengangkat tubuhnya kedalam posisi duduk. Satu tangan Tao langsung memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit dan juga pusing.

Tao memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar, mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

Jika tidak salah, dia sedang berusaha mengambil bunga lili putih yang sangat indah disisi jurang. Lalu setelah itu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba pijakan kakinya sedikit ambruk, membuatnya oleng dan juga membuat kayu bakar serta bunga lili putih itu terjatuh kedalam jurang. Dan dirinya pun ternyata berakhir dengan terjatuh kedalam jurangnya juga.

Begitu dia ingat semua, Tao langsung membeku. Apakah itu berarti dia sudah mati sekarang ini?

Tao langsung memperhatikan sekujur tubuhnya dan mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri. Alisnya naik, dia masih padat dan tidak tembus.

Tao ingat perkataan seseorang yang dulu pernah dia dengar. Bahwa arwah orang yang sudah mati itu tembus bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Tetapi Tao tidak sama sekali tembus, apa itu berarti dia tidak mati?

Tapi, kenapa bisa? Kenapa bisa dirinya masih hidup?

Tao pun mulai menepuk-nepuk tanah, tempat dia tengah duduk sekarang. Tanah ini sangat keras dan jika dia terjauh sudah seharusnya dia mati akibat benturan dirinya dengan tanah.

Tao menghembuskan napas frustasi dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Tao kembali tersentak mengingat sesuatu yang agak remang-remang. Sesaat sebelum dia terjatuh, dia mendengar sebuah suara kepakan sayap. Tapi Tao tidak tahu, suara kepakan sayap itu berasal dari siapa atau mahluk apa?

Mungkinkah itu malaikat pelindung? Dia menyelamatkan dirinya karena Tao adalah anak yang sangat baik?

Tao menggelengkan kepala memikirkan alasan tersebut. Itu tidak mungkin!

**BWUSH**

Tao tiba-tiba merinding. Barusan tadi, dia merasakan ada terpaan angin yang cukup hangat menimpa punggungnya.

**BWUSH**

Lagi, Tao merasakan terpaan angin hangat tersebut. Dan dengan sedikit ragu, Tao mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mengarah kebelakang. Melihat apa sebenarnya atau dari mana asal hembusan angin hangat tersebut.

Begitu berbalik, Tao berusaha untuk tidak berteriak ketakutan.

Karena apa?

Karena dihadapannya kini ada seekor mahluk besar yang tengah tertidur. Kepala mahluk itu berhadapan langsung dengan Tao, dan hal itu memperjelas bahwa angin tadi berasal dari hembusan napas sang mahluk besar tersebut.

Tao benar-benar membeku melihatnya, tubuhnya langsung terasa mati rasa untuk dia gerakkan. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sedetik dan sedetik kemudian mulai berdebar-debar dengan keras. Tao menelan ludahnya takut dan mulai memperhatikan mahluk tersebut dengan seksama.

Kepalanya mirip ular dengan dua tanduk diatas kepalanya. Kulit merah bersisik dengan beberapa duri dibagian tubuhnya, sepasang sayap merah besar dipunggungnya. Dan juga benda panjang yang bergerak-gerak kecil dibelakangnya itu adalah ekornya. Dan mahluk ini memiliki empat kaki mengerikan dengan kukunya yang terlihat sangat tajam.

Dan ukurannya sangat besar, empat atau mungkin lima kali lebih besar dari rumah bibinya.

Tao mulai berkeringat dingin. Dia tahu betul mahluk apa yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Mahluk yang dia anggap legenda atau mitos yang tidak mungkin ada atau hidup didunia ini. Dan sekarang, mahluk itu kini ada dihadapannya dengan nyawanya yang sedang terancam.

'**Ya Tuhan... mahluk ini! Mahluk ini adalah seekor naga? Aku akan mati, aku akan dimakan olehnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'** batin Tao panik dan ketakutan.

'**Apa ini hukuman untukku? Apa ini hukuman karena aku tidak mempercayai legenda itu?'** pikir Tao sembari menelan ludahnya takut.

Tao mulai berdiri dengan hati-hati, berusaha agar tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun. Kedua matanya masih fokus kepada naga merah menakutkan yang masih tertidur dihadapannya. Sebelum akhirnya dia mulai memperhatikan tempat dia kini berada.

Ternyata Tao berada didalam sebuah gua yang cukup besar dan gelap. Dan didepannya kini tertampang pintu keluar, yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh tetapi juga tidak terlalu dekat.

Tao menelan ludahnya lagi sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan meninggalkan naga merah tersebut. Tao bermaksud pergi dari sana dan berusaha tidak membangunkan sang naga, atau dia akan berakhir dengan menjadi santapan bagi mahluk besar yang tengah tertidur lelap tersebut.

Tanpa Tao ketahui, naga merah itu mulai membuka kedua matanya. Bola mata reptil sang naga mulai memandang pada Tao yang tengah berjalan pelan dan hati-hati. Sang naga mulai menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras, membuat Tao merasakan kembali terpaan angin hangat tersebut.

Dengan takut-takut, Tao mulai melihat kebelakang. Takut-takut jika sang naga sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Tao bernapas lega, naga itu ternyata tidak terbangun dan masih tidur. Tao menghembuskan napas panjangnya sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan keluar dari gua dengan hati-hati.

Naga itu kembali membuka kedua matanya, berpura-pura tertidur saat Tao tadi melihatnya. Sang naga merah pun mulai menggerakkan ekor panjangnya menuju kearah Tao dengan pelan.

Tao tidak menyadari bahwa kini, dibelakangnya ekor sang naga tengah mengikutinya.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang mengikutinya, Tao kembali berbalik sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya dililit oleh ekor sang naga dan ditarik menuju kearahnya.

"HUUAAA! HHIIIII! JANGAN! JANGAN MAKAN AKU," teriak Tao ketakutan saat jaraknya dan jarak sang naga semakin mendekat. Terlebih tubuhnya kini dililit oleh sang naga menyeramkan tersebut.

Tao melakukan pemberontakan dalam genggaman ekor sang naga. Tetapi hal yang dilakukannya hanya sia-sia saja. Tao langsung menutup kedua matanya takut-takut, takut akan dimakan oleh naga merah tersebut.

Tao merasa takut dan sedih jika dia harus mati sekarang. Dia masih ingin hidup lebih lama lagi. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan bibinya hidup sendirian dan juga meninggalkan sahabat baiknya Luhan.

Tao mulai merasakan lilitan ekor sang naga mulai terlepas saat kakinya sudah berpijak pada tanah. Dan ekor itu mendorong tubuhnya semakin mendekat pada kepala sang naga. Tao mengira dia akan langsung dilahap oleh sang naga, tetapi setelah sekian lama menunggu ternyata tidak sama sekali.

Tao dengan berani mulai membuka kedua matanya perlahan, dan terkejut saat mendapati jaraknya yang begitu dekat dengan kepala sang naga. Tao berjalan mundur, dan bersiap untuk lari lagi, tetapi ekor sang naga itu malah kembali mendorongnya untuk mendekat.

"Grrrr," naga itu menggeram kecil, membuat Tao semakin ketakutan. Terlebih saat kepala sang naga mulai mendekati dirinya.

Tao langsung berjongkok dan memeluk dirinya sendiri saking takutnya. Dengan kedua matanya yang kembali dia tutup rapat. Air matanya mulai mengalir dipipinya.

"JANGAN! JANGAN MAKAN AKU, KUMOHON JANGAN MAKAN AKU!" mohon Tao dengan nada keras dan suara yang bergetar.

Naga itu tidak mempedulikan ucapan memohon Tao, malah semakin mendekatkan kepalanya menuju pemuda dihadapannya.

Ujung kepala naga itu menyentuh tubuh Tao dan mendorongnya beberapa kali. Membuat Tao mulai menangis saking takutnya. Sang naga kembali menghembuskan napasnya, membuat Tao kembali merasakan terpaan angin hangat untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Hening...

Tao terdiam, kenapa naga itu tidak memakannya juga atau membunuhnya. Tao kembali membuka kedua matanya, hanya untuk mendapati sang naga merah tengah menatapnya tajam. Menatapnya dengan mata reptil berwarna emasnya yang terkesan begitu dingin.

Tao begitu terpesona melihat keindahan mata sang naga tersebut. Sangat indah, bahkan lebih indah dari pada bunga lili laknat yang membuatnya terjatuh kedalam jurang.

Sang naga mulai beringsut bangun dari tidurnya, menggerakkan keempat kakinya dan kemudian mengepakkan kedua sayap merahnya selebar-lebarnya.

Kembali Tao memandang takjub dan kagum pada sang naga merah tersebut. Air matanya berhenti mengalir dengan kedua mulutnya menganga memandang kagum pada sang naga.

Sang naga merah mulai menggeram keras, membuat gua itu bergetar sedikit dan membuat Tao langsung menutup kedua telinganya. Sungguh, geramannya membuat telinga Tao terasa sakit.

Melihat pemuda yang ada dibawahnya tengah menutup kedua telinganya dan berekspresi seperti tengah kesakitan. Sang naga pun langsung menghentikan geramannya dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

Tao mulai melepaskan kedua tangannya dari telinganya. Lalu menatap sang naga merah yang tengah menatapnya lagi dengan mata reptil berwarna emasnya.

"Jangan menggeram seperti itu lagi, itu menyakiti telingaku," ucap Tao. Tidak yakin sang naga akan mengerti dengan ucapannya atau tidak. Dan tidak yakin juga sang naga akan menurut padanya atau tidak.

"Grrr..." naga itu kembali menggeram kecil dan Tao tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti maksudnya.

Sang naga kembali menutup sayapnya dan kembali pada posisinya yang tadi saat dia tertidur. Ekornya kembali melilit tubuh Tao dan membawanya mendekat pada kepala sang naga. Mata sang naga merah itu tidak pernah terlepas dari pemuda berambut hitam kelam tersebut. Ekor sang naga memaksa Tao kembali berbaring untuk tidur.

Tao hanya bisa diam menatap sang naga dengan pandangan bingung dan tidak mengerti. Tao pun mulai berdiri dan menatap sang naga.

"Hei! Kenapa kau tidak memakanku atau membunuhku sekarang? Apa kau tidak lapar?" tanya Tao sedikit kesal, entah karena apa.

Naga itu hanya diam dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya untuk kembali tertidur. Ekornya dia simpan disekitar tubuh Tao, membuat Tao tidak akan bisa kabur darinya. Tao menggumamkan makian kekesalan pada sang naga merah dihadapannya.

Tao kemudian menghela napas panjang melihatnya. Dia benar-benar terkurung bersama dengan naga merah aneh ini. Tapi sisi baiknya, dia masih hidup dan belum mati dimakan oleh naga tersebut.

Masih belum akan dimakan olehnya dan akan benar-benar mati dimakan oleh sang naga saat waktunya tiba. Meski begitu, Tao agak ragu sang naga akan melukainya apalagi membunuh atau memakannya. Entahlah... firasatnya yang mengatakan hal tersebut, dan semoga saja memang benar.

Tao kembali memperhatikan sang naga yang tengah tertidur dengan tenang. Merasa penasaran, satu tangan Tao mulai dia gerakkan untuk menyentuh kepalanya. Beberapa kali Tao sempat ragu dan takut untuk menyentuhnya, tapi akhirnya dia menyentuh juga kepala sang naga. Tao memperhatikan tangannya yang tengah mengusap-usap kepala sang naga.

Kepalanya terasa begitu keras dan kasar saat Tao mengusap-usapkan tangannya. Tapi... entah kenapa Tao menyukainya. Lagi pula mahluk ini adalah seekor naga, jadi tidak aneh jika tubuhnya dan juga sisiknya sangat keras dan kasar.

Tao kembali memandang pada sang naga, tepatnya pada kedua matanya yang tengah tertutup. Dua mata reptil tajam berwarna emasnya adalah hal yang paling indah yang pertama kali Tao lihat seumur hidupnya. Dan entah kenapa... dia ingin melihatnya lagi, walau hanya untuk sebentar saja.

"Matamu... sangat indah dan kau terlihat luar biasa saat mengepakkan sayapmu tadi," gumam Tao pelan, bermaksud memuji sang naga. Tao akui, naga ini membuatnya terpesona dan Tao tahu bahwa itu adalah hal yang sangat gila. Terpesona pada mahluk yang sangat ditakuti oleh orang-orang didesanya.

Tao merasa dia tidak takut lagi pada naga merah ini. Tapi tetap saja, dia ingin pulang kerumah bibinya. Karena Tao yakin, bibinya dan juga Luhan pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Namun... apa yang bisa Tao lakukan? Dia terkurung didalam gua ini bersama sang naga. Terlebih, naga merah ini tidak mau melepaskannya entah karena apa.

"Hei naga! Biarkan aku pergi, aku ingin pulang," pinta Tao dengan nada memohon pada sang naga yang masih tertidur tersebut. Tao bahkan tidak peduli jika sang naga tidak mendengar atau bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan.

Tao menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kalau kau diam berarti iya," lanjut Tao sembari berbalik dan berusaha melewati ekor sang naga merah yang mengelilingi mereka berdua.

Tao tersenyum senang saat dirinya berhasil melewati ekor sang naga merah tersebut. Dan dengan cepat, Tao mulai berlari menuju pintu gua sebelum akhirnya dirinya kembali dililit oleh ekor sang naga dan ditarik kembali menuju sang naga merah tersebut.

"TIIDAAAKKK! AKU INGIN PULANG! LEPASKAN AKU NAGA JELEK," seru Tao dalam lilitan ekor sang naga dengan nada kesal.

Tao diangkat dan berhadapan langsung dengan kepala naga merah itu. Sang naga menatap Tao tajam dan dingin, membuat Tao sedikit ketakutan namun kembali terpesona melihat mata naga merah tersebut.

"Grrrhhhhh..." Naga itu menggeram marah pada Tao. Marah karena Tao berusaha kabur dan pergi darinya.

"Aku ingin pulang, tolong lepaskan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakan pada penduduk desa jika kau ada. Aku berjanji, jadi kumohon lepaskan aku," mohon Tao yang mulai merasa ketakutan dan kembali dia menangis lagi.

Jujur saja, Tao ingin pulang sekarang. Dia tidak ingin disini, karena ini bukan tempatnya ataupun rumahnya.

Sang naga menatap lekat pada Tao sebelum akhirnya menurunkannya dan melepaskan lilitannya. Tao kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh sang naga, kedua mata Tao langsung menatap naga merah tersebut tidak percaya.

"Kau mau melepaskanku?" tanya Tao dengan naga girang.

Sang naga hanya menggeram kecil sebelum akhirnya memalingkan kepalanya dari hadapan Tao. Membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti, dengan reaksi balasang dari sang naga.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Tao mulai berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan sang naga merah yang kini mulai menatapnya. Tercetak dengan jelas kesedihan pada pancaran bola mata sang naga merah tersebut saat Tao meninggalkannya.

Tao menghentikan langkahnya saat dia merasa diperhatikan. Tao kembali berbalik dan menatap sang naga yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu. Dan entah kenapa? Tao merasa bersalah melihat ekspresi sang naga merah tersebut.

Tao menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya Tao kembali mendekat pada sang naga. Tao berdiam diri didepan kepala sang naga, masih sambil menatap langsung pada mata indah sang naga merah tersebut. Tao mengusap pelan kepala sang naga merah dan tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Aku akan kembali besok, jangan khawatir. Aku berjanji," ucap Tao dengan nada serius. Meyakinkan sang naga, walau yah... Tao tahu sang naga tidak akan mengerti dan paham arti ucapannya.

Tapi ternyata tidak juga. Sang naga menghadapkan kembali kepalanya pada Tao dan kemudian menggeram dengan suara lembut.

Tao tertawa kecil melihat ucapannya sepertinya, mungkin... dimengerti oleh naga merah tersebut. "Iya, aku akan datang lagi besok kesini. Mungkin akan membawakanmu makanan, sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena kau menolongku," kata Tao. Sang naga lagi-lagi menggeram kecil dengan kedua bola mata emasnya yang terus menatap pada Tao.

Tao tersentak saat mengingat sesuatu. "Oh iya, namaku Zi Tao. Apa kau punya nama, siapa namamu?" tanya Tao penasaran dan langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri memberikan pertanyaan bodoh yang sudah jelas tidak akan dimengerti dan dijawab oleh naga merah tersebut.

Tapi sekali lagi, Tao salah. Sang naga mulai menggerakkan ekornya dan menggunakan ujung ekornya untuk menulis sesuatu di tanah, dihadapan Tao.

"Yi... Fan... Ohh~ jadi namamu Yifan?" ucap Tao menatap sang naga dengan pandangan kagum setelah membaca tulisan tersebut. Sang naga kembali menggeram kecil menimpali ucapan Tao. Dan Tao tidak tahu apa itu artinya 'Iya' atau 'Bukan'.

Tao melipat kedua tangannya didada."Bisakah kau mengangguk atau menggelengkan kepalamu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku?" sang naga lagi-lagi kembali menggeram kecil, bermaksud membuat Tao kesal.

Dan Tao terpancing. Tao mengambil batu dan melemparkannya pada kepala sang naga sekuat tenaganya. Yang sudah jelas tidak berefek apapun pada sang naga.

"Rasakan itu, dasar naga jelek!" maki Tao yang dibalas hembusan napas kencang dari sang naga padanya.

Tao mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya menatap dirinya yang kini berantakan dan tubuhnya yang sedikit terasa panas, akibat hembusan napas sang naga. Tao berdecak sebal dan kemudian berbalik meninggalkan sang naga merah sembari merapikan dirinya. Sang naga memperhatikan Tao yang tengah berjalan keluar dan kemudian menggeram cukup keras, tidak senang melihat Tao pergi darinya.

Tao membalikkan badan dan menatap sang naga.

"Aku akan kembali... aku berjanji, Yifan," ucap Tao sambil tersenyum sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan sang naga yang masih menatap pintu gua dengan pandangan kosong. Kemudian sang naga kembali memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur kembali, namun kedua matanya masih menatap pintu gua.

Sang naga merah bernama Yifan tersebut berharap, pemuda bernama Zi Tao itu akan benar-benar kembali padanya. Karena dia sangat menyukai pemuda tersebut dan tidak ingin sang pemuda itu pergi dari sisinya.

Yifan tidak mengerti, kenapa dia bisa sampai menyukai pemuda manusia itu dan bahkan membawanya ke tempatnya. Tapi Yifan tahu, dia tidak bisa memaksa Tao untuk berada disampingnya.

Mereka berbeda, Tao adalah manusia dan dirinya adalah seekor naga. Naga bisa mengerti ucapan manusia, tetapi manusia tidak mengerti apa yang naga katakan.

Tapi mendengar Tao akan kembali lagi membuat hati sang naga merah itu lega. Dan sang naga pun mulai menutup kedua matanya untuk tidur, dan benar-benar berharap bahwa pemuda itu akan kembali kemari.

**TBC**

**Bisa dibikin END dengan Tao yang tidak datang sama sekali, membuat Yifan merana dan kemudian mati ohohoho#plak buagh prang**

**Okeh, saya gak mau banyak curcol dulu. Semoga readers suka ceritanya dan maaf kalau jelek ffnya.**

**Ini Angst jadi akhirnya Sad Ending. Dan author bakal berusaha semaksimal mungkin biar ff ini bikin kalian nangis#digigit readers**

**Kemungkinan cuman tiga atau empat chap sudah tamat.**

**Sekian**

**Mind To Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dragon And Me**

**Chapter 2/3**

**Warning : Typho(s), Alur Kecepetan, Dialog Sedikit.**

**-oOo-**

Yifan, sang naga merah, mulai terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar derap langkah kaki manusia dalam indra pendengarannya. Derap langkah kaki yang sudah sangat familiar dan sudah tidak asing lagi ditelinga sang naga. Langkah kaki itu, semakin lama semakin mendekat padanya, tetapi Yifan masih pura-pura tertidur dengan nyaman didalam goanya.

Derap langkah kaki itu pun kemudian terhenti, dan Yifan tahu bahwa orang yang menghasilkan langkah kaki itu kini sudah berada dihadapannya.

Yifan langsung merasakan tepukkan tangan di ujung kepalanya beberapa kali saat itu juga.

"Bangunlah Yifan. Aku tahu kau berpura-pura tidur, dasar kau naga yang nakal," ucap manusia yang baru saja menepuk ujung kepalanya itu. Yifan menggerakkan kepalanya agar berhadapan langsung dengan manusia itu dan sedetik kemudian menghembuskan napasnya dengan cukup kencang. Hal itu, membuat seorang manusia yang berada tepat berada didepan kepalanya terkena imbas hembusan napasnya tersebut.

"HEY! Kenapa kau suka melakukan hal seperti ini padaku? Dan aku tahu, kau selalu sengaja melakukannya padaku kan?" kata orang itu, yang tidak lain adalah Zi Tao. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berwajah mirip seekor panda, menurut pikiran Yifan sendiri.

Zi Tao adalah manusia yang telah menemani dirinya belakangan ini. Bukan hanya menemani dirinya saja, tetapi juga membuat rasa kesepiannya selama ini hilang oleh pemdua manis itu. Semua kesedihan dan kesepiannya yang sudah Yifan rasakan selama hampir 100 tahun lebih, sirna oleh kehadiran pemuda polos bernama Zi Tao yang kini ada dihadapannya.

Zi Tao tidak terlalu takut kepadanya, dia tidak memperlakukannya dan menatapnya seperti melihat seekor monster yang mengerikan. Dia menatapnya dengan pancaran kepolosan dan kehangatan di manik mata pemuda itu. Dia suka memuji matanya yang indah, mata yang menurut Yifan selama ini adalah mata iblis. Karena banyak manusia akan lari ketakutan melihat kedua mata emas tajamnya yang ditakuti oleh hampir semua manusia yang melihatnya selama ini.

Yifan sebenarnya bukanlah naga yang jahat, dia hanya butuh seorang teman, namun banyak manusia yang akan lari terbirit-birit jika melihatnya. Membuat Yifan terus berkelana, mencari seseorang yang akan membuat rasa kesepiannya hilang. Dia tidak mungkin berteman atau bersahabat dengan naga lainnya, karena jika dua naga bertemu, maka hanya duel yang akan terjadi.

Dan hasil duel dari kedua naga itu adalah kematian bagi naga yang kalah, maka dari itu, Yifan sangat malas mencari-cari naga lainnya. Karena Yifan, bukanlah naga yang suka membunuh sesamanya, kecuali jika memang hal itu harus dilakukan. Dan selama ini, Yifan belum pernah membunuh seorang manusia pun, maka dari itu Yifan lebih memilih berteman dengan manusia saja. Namun kenyataan berkata lain untuk Yifan, para manusia takut melihat dirinya.

Dan pada akhirnya Yifan menemukannya. Menemukan seorang pemuda berambut hitam ini, manusia yang dia cari selama hampir seratus tahun, yang Yifan tahu akan berada selalu disampingnya. Instingnya lah yang mengatakan hal itu, dan Yifan mempercayainya.

Yifan sangat menyukai pemuda manis itu. Yifan sangat menyukai ekspresi marah Tao yang lucu saat dia mengerjainya. Yifan juga sangat suka menatap wajahnya yang polos saat dia teridur disamping kepalanya. Dan Yifan lebih menyukai wajah bahagia Tao saat dia membawa pemuda bernama Zi Tao itu terbang bersamanya.

Yifan benar-benar menyukai Tao, sangat sangat menyukainya.

.

.

Yifan tersentak dari pikirannya, disaat Tao memukul kepalanya beberapa kali dengan kepalan tangan sangat keras, karena dari tadi Yifan mengacuhkannya.

"Yifan! Bangun dan berhentilah berpura-pura tidur terus, kau membuatku kesal," teriak Tao dihadapan Yifan dengan memasang wajah kesalnya. Kedua tangannya dia topang pada kedua pinggangnya, dan raut muka lucunya yang terlihat kesal pun tertampang di wajahnya.

Yifan kemudian mulai membuka kedua matanya malas, menampilkan bola mata emasnya yang sangat indah dan bercahaya. Zi Tao yang tengah kesal pun, langsung mengubah raut wajahnya dan kemudian tersenyum kecil melihat Yifan sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu menatap dalam mata emas Yifan.

"Beberapa kali pun aku memperhatikan matamu, aku tidak pernah bosan melihatnya. Matamu sangat indah, Yifan," puji Tao sambil tersenyum manis padanya. Sedangkan Yifan mendengus sebal, menghembuskan napas kecilnya berkali-kali. Membuat Tao heran karenanya, namun sedetik kemudian dia mengerti apa yang membuat Yifan menjadi seperti itu.

Tao merenggangkan tangannya dan memeluk kepala Yifan. "Bukan hanya matamu, kau juga sangat indah Yifan. Mungkin bisa dibilang sempurna hehe," Tao tertawa kecil mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

Sedangkan Yifan sang naga tersenyum mendengar pujian Tao, walaupun Tao tahu Yifan tengah tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya sama sekali tidak terlihat manis dan tidak lucu, masih terlihat menyeramkan. Meski begitu, Tao masih menganggumi naga merah itu. Karena Yifan paham dengan apa yang dia ucapkan dan Yifan tahu bagaimana membalasnya.

Tao mulai mengusap-usap kepala Yifan, membuat sang naga kembali memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut dari tangan pemuda bernama Zi Tao itu. Sentuhan yang selalu Tao berikan pada Yifan, karena Yifan sangat menyukainya, begitu pun juga dengan Tao yang sangat suka mengusap kepala besar Yifan.

.

.

Mereka berdua benar-benar semakin dekat setiap harinya, tidak seperti saat pertama kali Tao bertemu dengan Yifan. Takut dan juga canggung, entah apa yang harus dia lakukan pada sang naga merah itu. Karena itu adalah pertama kalinya Tao bertemu dengan seekor naga.

Padahal sejak pertemuan mereka pertama kali, Tao begitu ketakutan pada Yifan dan sedikit ragu padanya. Bahkan saat dia berhasil pergi dari Yifan, Tao berpikir ratusan kali untuk kembali menemuinya lagi.

Alhasil, Tao kembali pada Yifan tiga hari kemudian, mengingkari janjinya yang akan datang esok harinya. Dengan membawa hadiah berupa sekeranjang buah-buahan juga sat itu. Dan jangan salahkan Zi Tao jika dia tidak bisa membawa daging.

Tao tidak memiliki banyak uang seperti para bangsawan didesanya, dia tidak bisa membeli banyak daging untuk Yifan karena Tao sendiri makan daging pun hanya tiga bulan sekali saja. Karena daging saat masa itu sangatlah mahal, walaupun Tao mungkin bisa berburu kerbau atau hewan lainnya.

Tapi resikonya terlalu besar untuknya, karena selain masih muda, mungkin saja ada pemangsa lain yang nanti akan memangsanya. Hii... membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Tao merinding ketakutan.

Dan saat itu Tao sangat terkejut, benar-benar terkejut melihat Yifan masih berada di goa dan benar-benar menunggunya. Terlihat saat dia masuk kedalam goa, Yifan terlihat fokus pada pintu goa dan kaget saat melihatnya datang. Saat itu, dirinya langsung dililit oleh ekor sang naga merah itu. Awalnya Tao sangat ketakutan dan ingin menangis dengan apa yang dilakukan Yifan, karena dia berpikir, Yifan marah padanya karena telah mengingkari janjinya. Dan Tao juga berpikir bahwa Yifan akan melakukan hal yang buruk padanya karena hal tersebut.

Tetapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Yifan membawa tubuhnya pada kepalanya, menyentuh tubuhnya dengan ujung kepala sang naga merah tersebut beberapa kali, mengendusnya juga. Sebelum akhirnya dirinya berada dalam dekapan ekor dan kepala Yifan yang begitu erat dan hangat. Seolah-olah, Yifan tidak ingin Tao pergi jauh darinya dan meninggalkannya lagi. Dan jujur saja, Tao merasa bersalah pada Yifan saat itu.

Yifan terlihat sangat kesepian, dia adalah naga yang begitu kesepian dan Tao bisa melihat pancaran rasa kesepiannya pada kedua bola mata emas milik sang naga merah itu. Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya, dan Yifan telah memilih dirinya, hanya dirinya dan bukan yang lain.

Tao jadi menyesal membuat Yifan menunggunya selama tiga hari, sang naga merah tersebut pasti benar-benar merasa sangat kesepian hingga rela menunggu dirinya. Dan Tao yakin, sang naga merah ini pasti tidak keluar dari goanya selama dia menunggu kedatangan dirinya. Karena Yifan benar-benar mengharapkan kedatangan dirinya kembali kemari.

Dan Tao hanya bisa menggumamkan kata maaf padanya beberapa kali lalu memeluk kepala besar Yifan untuk menenangkannya.

Bagi Tao saat ini, Yifan bukanlah seekor naga menakutkan lagi. Dia terlihat seperti hewan peliharaan lucu, hanya saja dia adalah seekor naga besar, bukan anjing atau kucing. Dan yang pasti, Tao sudah sangat menyayangi Yifan dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Dan apa yang membuat Tao tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-katanya adalah, saat dimana Yifan memakan semua buah-buahan yang dia bawa saat itu. Tao tidak bodoh, Tao tahu Yifan tidak suka memakan buah-buahan yang dia beli untuknya. Tapi Yifan mau memakannya dengan begitu lahap, karena Tao juga tahu, saat itu Yifan tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa atau bersedih.

Mungkin, Yifan juga tahu bahwa Tao membeli sekeranjang buah itu tidaklah murah untuknya. Yifan menghargai kerja kerasnya agar bisa membeli sekeranjang buah itu untuknya. Dan hal itulah yang membuat hati Tao tersentuh melihat apa yang Yifan lakukan kepadanya.

Tapi lambat laun, Tao sudah menganggap Yifan sebagai temannya. Karena hampir setiap hari Tao bercengkrama dengan Yifan, entah itu bersendau gurau satu sama lain atau Tao curhat padanya. Terdengar konyol memang, tapi Yifan sangat paham dengan apa yang dia ucapkan dan dia alami.

Tao tidak ingin menceritakan kesedihan dan masalahnya kepada bibinya, karena Tao tahu, bibinya akan merasa sedih dan mungkin menangis mendengar keluhannya. Dan jika Tao menceritakan semua masalah dan kesedihannya pada Luhan, Tao merasa enggan, karena nasib Luhan tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Maka dari itu, Tao bersyukur dia bisa bertemu dengan Yifan dan menjadikannya tempat untuk mengeluarkan keluh kesah hidupnya pada sang naga merah tersebut.

Ketika Tao datang padanya dengan keadaan murung atau sedih, Yifan akan langsung membelitkan ekornya pada Tao dan mendekapnya. Membuat Tao merasa begitu nyaman dan hangat dalam dekapan Yifan, mampu membuat kesedihannya sedikit berkurang.

Karena untuk pemuda miskin seperti Tao, banyak sekali masalah yang sering Tao hadapi dalam hidupnya. Entah itu keuangan, pekerjaan, dan lain sebagainya. Tidak ada tempat baginya untuk sekedar berbagi cerita, walau dia memiliki bibi dan seorang sahabat baik untuknya.

Selain itu, saat Tao tengah senang atau bahagia, Yifan akan mengerjainya atau melakukan hal-hal yang membuat Tao kesal. Yifan selalu saja menjahilinya, tapi Tao tidak pernah marah padanya barang sedikit pun, karena kejahilan Yifan mampu membuat kebahagiannya semakin bertambah. Sifat Yifan benar-benar bagaikan manusia, tidak terlihat seperti seekor naga.

Dan Tao pernah bertanya padanya, apakah Yifan itu jelmaan manusia atau tidak. Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya, berarti jawabannya bukan, tetapi Yifan mengatakan dia memang ingin menjadi seorang manusia.

Dan saat Tao bertanya kenapa dia ingin menjadi manusia, Yifan menulis dengan ujung ekornya ditanah. Disana tertulis, **'Karena aku ingin bersamamu setiap waktu Zi Tao',** dan tulisan Yifan sukses membuat pipi Tao merona dan dia tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Tao juga sangat suka berpetualang dengan Yifan, terbang kebeberapa tempat yang jauh dari keramaian manusia. Melihat Yifan berburu makanan berupa hewan-hewan liar. Awalnya Tao begitu takut, melihat Yifan berburu dan memakan mangsanya dihadapannya. Tapi lama kelamaan dia jadi terbiasa, karena bagaimana pun Yifan butuh makan. Dan makanan Yifan adalah daging segar bukan buah-buahan yang pernah dia berikan padanya dahulu.

Tao juga sangat suka terbang dengan Yifan. Yaitu, saat dimana dirinya duduk diatas kepala Yifan dan melihat pemandangan yang begitu menakjubkan di bawah sana. Sensasi terbangnya pun cukup membuat adrenalin Tao naik, terlebih saat Yifan terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Membuat Tao harus memeluk erat kepala Yifan karenanya, tapi tetap saja hal itu sangatlah menyenangkan.

Tao jadi ingin terus terbang bersama dengan Yifan saking senangnya, tapi Tao sadar hal itu tidaklah mungkin terjadi. Karena sebelum larut malam, Tao harus pulang menuju rumah bibinya. Dia tidak ingin membuat bibi tersayangnya itu khawatir lagi, sama seperti saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Yifan dan pulang begitu larut saat itu.

Bibinya dan Luhan begitu khawatir karena Tao pulang larut malam. Bahkan bibinya Qian, menceramahinya habis-habisan karena dia takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Tao. dan Tao hanya bisa berbohong pada bibinya, jika dia tertidur di hutan dan bangun saat langit sudah mulai gelap. Bibinya pun hanya memberikan Tao izin masuk kehutan hingga sore hari saja setelah kejadian itu.

Dan itu berarti, Tao hanya bisa bermain dan tinggal bersama Yifan kurang lebih empat atau lima jam saja. Tao berpikir waktu sebanyak itu tidaklah cukup, begitu juga dengan Yifan yang ingin Tao selalu ada di sampingnya.

Dan jika dihitung-hitung, sudah satu bulan lamanya, sebulan Tao bersama dengan Yifan. Satu bulan Tao selalu mengunjungi Yifan sehabis bekerja di pasar dan berbohong pada bibinya, bahwa Tao ke hutan untuk bersantai atau mengambil beberapa kayu bakar. Padahal Tao ke hutan hanya untuk bisa bertemu Yifan, sang naga merah tersebut.

Tao selalu mengatakan pada Yifan agar jangan terlalu khawatir padanya. Tao pasti setiap hari akan selalu mengunjungi dirinya, menemaninya atau bermain dengannya lagi. Walaupun Tao tahu, ada sedikit perasaan ragu dan takut pada Yifan, jika Tao tidak menepati janjinya lagi. Maka dari itu Tao berjanji pada Yifan

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi Yifan, aku akan selalu datang kemari. Aku akan terus datang hingga kau bosan denganku dan kau pergi meninggalkanku," ucapnya saat itu.

Dan entah kenapa Tao menitikkan air matanya mengatakan hal tersebut pada Yifan, terutama kalimat terakhir barusan. Tao tidak tahu, air matanya tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja. Dan entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak, membayangkan apa yang dia ucapkan tadi menjadi kenyataan. Dimana Yifan mungkin bosan padanya dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Yifan yang mendengar ucapan Tao barusan menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai balasan, sebelum akhirnya dia membelit tubuh Tao dengan ekornya dan kemudian mendekapnya. Mengusap-usap pipi Tao yang basah karena kini tengah menangis dengan ujung kepalanya.

Yifan kemudian menggeram lembut, berbunyi bahwa dia tidak akan bosan dengan kehadiran Tao disampingnya. Tidak akan pernah, Yifan tidak akan pernah bosan dengan kehadiran pemuda polos ini.

**-oOo-**

Tao adalah pemuda polos, bahkan Yifan mengakui hal itu, sangat polos malah. Membuatnya tidak sadar, jika ada seseorang yang mencurigai dirinya karena selalu masuk kedalam hutan hampir setiap hari. Dan orang itu sudah memata-matainya selama hampir empat hari. Dan yang tidak diketahui oleh Tao, orang itu sudah melihatnya bercengkrama dengan Yifan.

Dan saat ini, orang tersebut, sudah melaporkan Tao pada Kaisar yang saat itu tengah berkuasa. Hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Tao adalah, sang Kaisar begitu senang mendengar kabar itu dan memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menangkap Yifan. Sang Kaisar sangat ambisius untuk mendapatkan Yifan, karena dia adalah salah satu orang yang percaya bahwa darah naga akan membuatnya awet muda dan abadi.

"Apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kau lihat? Seorang pemuda bernama Zi Tao itu berteman dengan sang naga merah?" tanya sang Kaisar dengan nada mengintimidasi pada seorang pria tua dihadapannya.

"Betul yang mulia, hamba melihatnya dengan kedua mata hamba sendiri. Jika hamba berbohong, yang mulia boleh memenggal kepala hamba," balas pria tua itu dengan nada yakin, tanpa ragu sedikit pun dalam ucapannya.

Sang Kaisar tertawa dengan keras dan kemudian memerintahkan bawahannya untuk memberikan beberapa emas pada pria tua itu. "Besok, kau dan pengawalku akan menuju goa itu. Untuk memastikan apa kau berbohong atau tidak," sang pria tua itu mengangguk. "Tentu yang mulia, hamba tidak keberatan,"

**-oOo-**

Keesokan harinya, pria tua itu dan dua penjaga dari istana Kaisar mulai memasuki hutan di sore hari. Mereka berjalan mengendap-ngendap menuju goa/sarang sang naga merah, Yifan. Dan seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, mereka bertiga melihat Tao dan juga Yifan yang tengah tertidur didalam sana.

Setelah memastikan apa yang mereka lihat, dua penjaga itu mengangguk pada sang pria tua. Dan kemudian, mereka bertiga pun segera menjauh dari tempat tersebut dan pergi menuju kerajaan sang Kaisar, melaporkan kebenaran tentang adanya sang naga merah.

Sang Kaisar pun tersenyum puas mendengar kabar tersebut. Dia langsung memerintahkan pasukannya untuk bersiap membunuh sang naga merah, tetapi sebelum itu, mereka membutuhkan umpan untuk menarik sang naga keluar dari sarangnya di dalam hutan.

Dan tentu saja, umpan tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Zi Tao sendiri. Sang raja memerintahkan dua orang pengawalnya untuk menculik Zi Tao esok hari, saat Zi Tao keluar dari hutan pada sore hari. Dan memerintahkan mereka untuk mengikat Zi Tao pada panggung eksekusi di alun-alun kota.

**-oOo-**

Lalu keesokan harinya lagi, saat Tao mulai masuk kedalam hutan untuk menemui Yifan. Pasukan kekaisaran mulai menginvasi kota Niuheliang dan membuat kota itu seakan-akan menjadi medan peperangan, dengan beberapa macam senjata yang sudah disiapkan disana sini.

Penduduk desa Niuheliang yang melihatnya hanya bisa terheran-heran dan bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun, setelah beberapa pasukan pengawal Kaisar memberitahukan semuanya dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Para penduduk langsung ketakutan dan banyak dari mereka yang ingin pergi dari desa secepatnya. Mendengar bahwa para pasukan akan berperang melawan seekor naga merah besar.

Para pengawal mengatakan semuanya, yang berarti juga mengatakan tentang Zi Tao yang akan menjadi umpan untuk kemunculan sang naga merah. Song Qian dan juga Luhan yang mendengarnya terkejut setengah mati, karena ternyata selama ini, Tao berada di dalam hutan itu adalah untuk menemani sang naga merah. Dan itu juga menjadi sebuah jawaban kenapa Tao selalu pulang hampir larut malam setiap hari setelah masuk ke dalam hutan.

Mereka berdua pun mulai panik dan langsung bergegas menuju hutan untuk mencari Tao dan melarangnya kembali ke desa. Namun sebelum mereka melakukan itu, pasukan Kaisar sudah menangkap mereka terlebih dahulu dan membawa mereka berdua menjauh dari kota Niuheliang. Membuat Song Qian berteriak-teriak histeris dengan berurai air mata memanggil nama keponakan tersayangnya untuk kabur secepat mungkin dan tidak kembali ke desa.

Berharap Tao mendengar teriakkannya.

.

.

Kini kota Niuheliang sudah siap menjadi medan perang untuk melawan sang naga merah. Semua penduduk desa Niuheliang sudah pergi dari ke tempat yang aman. Dan di alun-alun kota sudah tersedia panggung eksekusi untuk Zi Tao nantinya. Panggung yang akan menjadi umpan untuk Zi Tao.

Sang Kaisar dengan pakaian perangnya yang tengah menunggangi kudanya, kini mulai berjalan pelan menuju alun-alun kota bersama para pasukannya. Raut wajahnya terlihat angkuh dan nafsunya akan kemenangan dalam memerangi sang naga merah nanti pun begitu besar. Sang Kaisar bahkan sudah membayangkan dirinya yang abadi karena meminum darah naga tersebut.

"Yang mulia... mohon maaf atas kelancangan hamba. Ada yang ingin hamba sampaikan," salah satu pengawalnya mulai berbicara dengan kepala tertunduk, membuat sang Kaisar yang tengah melamun mulai tersadar kembali. Sang Kaisar menatap tajam pada pengawal tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin dan ketus.

"Menurut berita yang hamba dengar, naga yang akan kita lawan adalah naga merah Chimera. Naga yang sangat kuat dan berbahaya, karena api yang dia keluarkan dari perutnya bagaikan api neraka. Api itu tidak akan padam jika korbannya belum terbakar habis hingga menjadi abu, maka hendaknya kaisar memikirkan kembali rencana ini. Karena saya rasa, pasukan kita tidak akan kuat bertahan mela-"

**CRAATTT**

Ucapan sang pengawal barusan terhenti saat sang Kaisar mulai mencabut pedang dari sarungnya dan langsung menebas kepala pengawal tersebut hingga terpotong. Tubuh dan kepala pengawal itu pun ambruk ketanah dengan darah merah pekat yang mulai mengotori tanah.

"Manusia rendahan, beraninya memerintah diriku," gumam sang Kaisar penuh emosi.

Beberapa pengawal dan pasukan lain hanya bisa menelan ludahnya takut melihat hal barusan. Mereka tahu, mereka tidak boleh membuat sang Kaisar marah atau kesal saat ini.

"Segera laksanakan rencana kita! Culik pemuda bernama Zi Tao itu dan bawa kehadapanku!" titah sang Kaisar dengan tegas. "Dan kalian pasukanku, bersiaplah berperang dengan sang naga yang akan membuat negara kita menjadi disegani oleh negara lainnya. Karena kita akan membunuh seekor naga terkuat hahahaha," sambung sang kaisar sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mulai disoraki semangat oleh semua pasukannya yang berjumlah 1000 lebih itu.

**TBC**

**Next is End Chap**

**Siapin Tisu aja yah#plak XD**

**Tebak apa yang akan terjadi? Ehehehe~**

**Pemberitahuan!**

**Author mulai saat ini mungkin akan jarang update fic. Seminggu mungkin hanya satu sampai tiga ff saja. Dikarenakan pekerjaan author sekarang yang lebih berat dari pekerjaan sebelumnya, menyita banyak waktu dan pikiran.**

**Selain itu, setelah ff ini dan "Ghost Apartement" tamat. Ada dua ff yang akan menggantikannya yaitu "Contract Marriage" dan "Hell In The Mist" (tadinya Ghost Town In The Mist) **** sedangkan yang "The Six Guardian" mungkin akan dihapus, mianhae~ jadi... tunggu aja yah tanggal mainnya :D**

**Spesial Thanks to :**

**HungryBirds, YuniNJ, Mei chan, Riszaaa, Guest, KT in the house, RaspberRyn KrisMe, Taoris malez login, Aiiu d'freaky, onix hangel, carkipul94, KecoaLaut, putchanC, awlia, clorophylpanda, StringKyu893, kwonlee1812, Uchiha Aira, paprikapumpkin, oline, Miel Macchiato, TAO bbuingbbuing, Nami, Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic, fieeloving13, ZiTao99, micamica, FelicVargas, Yui the devil, Shin Zi Tao, HYUNJI, Asha lightyagamikun, Arista Estiningt, christina, PrinceTae, christalice, Arvita Kim, , siska andini, Shin Min Hwa, Jin Ki Tao, Akai Lily, Rindaesung0910, Putri, Ryeong, Tania3424, kang hyun yoo, jessica sica, Kopi Luwak, stranger, Baby ZiRen.**

**Mind to Review again?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dragon And Me**

**Ending Chapter**

"**Thank You and Good Bye"**

**Warning : Death Chara, Typho(s), Tidak Sesuai EYD, Alur Berantakan dll.**

**-oOo- **

Seekor naga merah terlihat turun dari langit menuju daratan, suara kepakkan sayapnya begitu berirama dengan jaraknya yang kian lama kian dekat dengan daratan dibawahnya. Sang naga terlihat berhati-hati untuk menurunkan tubuhnya, mengingat seorang pemuda manis berambut hitam kini tengah berada diatas kepalanya.

**Tap**

Sang naga pun berhasil menginjakkan keempat kakinya ditanah dan mulai berjalan pelan menuju goa tempat peristirahatannya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam, yang berada diatas kepalanya itu terlihat tertawa kecil setelah dia berpetualang dengan sang naga ketempat yang tidak pernah dia datangi sebelumnya. Sang pemuda terlihat membungkukkan badannya dan mengusap-usap kepala sang naga yang ditungganginya itu sebelum dia mulai berbicara.

"Woahh… tadi itu menyenangkan sekali Yifan," seru Tao dengan penuh rasa kekaguman pada sang naga merah bernama Yifan tersebut. "Terima kasih, kau sudah mengajakku bersenang-senang terbang bersamamu lagi," lanjutnya yang membuat Yifan menggeram kecil sebagai jawaban akan perkataan sang pemuda yang masih betah berada diatas kepalanya itu.

Ekor sang naga kemudian mulai melingkar pada pinggang sang pemuda bernama Zi Tao. Dengan hati-hati, ekor itu pun menurunkan sang pemuda dari atas kepalanya untuk dapat berdiri disamping kepala besarnya, agar ia dapat melihat langsung sang pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut.

Tao tersenyum lebar pada Yifan, kemudian memeluk kepala naga merah itu dengan sayang. "Terima kasih sekali lagi Yifan, hari ini aku senang sekali bisa terbang bersamamu ketempat indah yang tidak pernah kudatangi," ucapnya dengan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah manisnya itu. Yifan membalasnya dengan senyum kecil, sebelum akhirnya dia mengusapkan ujung kepalanya pada tubuh pemuda tersebut.

Tao tertawa kecil mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari sang naga merah, dia pun kembali memeluk kepala sang naga merah itu selebar tangannya. Mengingat kepala sang naga merah yang cukup besar itu tidak bisa dia peluk seluruhnya dengan kedua tangan miliknya.

"Aku juga sayang padamu Yifan~, nagaku yang gagah dan juga indah hehe," Tao kembali tertawa kecil mendengar ucapannya sendiri yang mengklaim bahwa Yifan adalah naga miliknya. Namun sepertinya, Yifan tidak keberatan dengan ucapan Tao, buktinya raut wajah sang naga merah terlihat senang saat Tao mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Hmm… kau juga terkadang bertingkah lucu dan bersikap manja padaku. Aku jadi sedikit ragu kalau kau itu seekor naga," sambung Tao dengan tatapan menyelidik pada Yifan. "Apa dahulu kau bukanlah seekor naga? Mungkin… dahulu kau seekor kucing atau anjing kan? Lalu kau berubah menjadi seekor naga seperti sekarang ini, benar begitu kan?"

Yifan memutar bola mata emasnya mendengar ucapan ngawur dari pemuda dihadapannya ini. Sang naga kemudian menatap kembali pada sang pemuda itu dan menghembuskan napasnya, membuat sang pemuda terkejut mendapat terpaan angin hangat darinya. Dan seperti biasa, terpaan angin hangat itu membuat rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan wajahnya terasa hangat.

Zi Tao langsung memanyunkan bibirnya kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Yifan. "Naga nakal, kau selalu saja melakukan hal seperti ini saat kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku," ucapnya dengan nada jengkel.

'**Karena pertanyaanmu itu terdengar bodoh dan aneh,'** kata Yifan dalam hati. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakannya langsung pada Tao, karena hanya sebuah geramanlah yang akan keluar dari mulutnya jika dia mengeluarkan ucapannya tadi. Dan sudah jelas Tao tidak akan paham dengan maksud geraman yang akan keluar dari dalam mulutnya itu.

"Lihat! Kau bahkan hanya bisa diam saja kan? Kau memang sangat nakal," dengus Tao dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu karena dia mulai kesal pada Yifan. Yifan menatap raut wajah lucu Tao dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya dia menjulurkan ekornya pada Tao dan mendorong dahi Tao dengan ujung ekornya.

"HEI! Ugghh… kau membuatku kesal Yifan," keluh Tao, masih dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan mulai bertingkah sedikit kekanak-kanakkan di mata Yifan.

Yifan kembali tersenyum dan menatap sang pemuda tersebut dengan tatapan teduh miliknya. Pemuda berambut hitam ini selalu mampu membuat sang naga merah tersenyum saat ia bertingkah kekanakkan atau lucu dihadapannya. Dan dia mampu membuatnya merasakan kesedihan juga, disaat sang pemuda yang datang kepadanya itu tengah dalam keadaan menangis pilu entah karena apa. Padahal tidak ada ikatan yang begitu spesial diantara dirinya dan Tao, tapi entah kenapa Yifan merasa dirinya dan Tao sekarang seperti satu kesatuan.

"Hei Yifan!" panggil Tao dengan nada khawatir karena sejak tadi Yifan terlihat diam saja. Tao merasa takut jika Yifan diam karena marah padanya. Marah karena dia mengucapkan bahwa sang naga itu nakal tadi. Sungguh, Tao hanya bercanda saja pada Yifan, tidak lebih.

Panggilan Tao berhasil membuat Yifan tersadar dari pikirannya dan langsung menatap wajah Tao. "Kau kenapa Yifan? Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Tao dengan tatapan mata yang lurus pada kedua mata emas Yifan, Yifan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tao tersenyum lega melihatnya, dia pikir Yifan marah padanya tadi. Yifan yang merasa bersalah pada Tao karena membuatnya sedih, mulai melingkarkan ekornya pada Tao, kemudian mengangkatnya dan mendekatkan sang pemuda pada kepalanya. Yifan mengeluskan ujung kepalanya pada pipi Tao, sebuah tindakan yang bermakna permintaan maafnya pada pemuda tersebut.

Tao tertawa pelan menerima perlakuan tersebut, dia kemudian memeluk ujung kepala Yifan dan mengecupnya pelan. "Jangan khawatir Yifan, aku tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku karena kau tidak bersalah sama sekali," ucapnya yang membuat hati Yifan terasa lega mendengarnya.

Kedua mata Tao kemudian melirik keadaan luar goa yang mulai gelap karena hari sudah mulai sore. Tao menghembuskan napas kecewa melihatnya, karena sebenarnya dia masih ingin bersama dengan Yifan. Begitu juga dengan Yifan yang melihat Tao melirik pada keadaan diluar, Yifan tahu Tao pasti akan pulang sekarang ini, dan sang naga merasa tidak rela untuk ditinggalkan oleh pemuda yang berada dalam dekapan ekornya ini.

Tao kemudian menatap pada sang naga merah. "Sudah sore… suda saatnya aku pulang Yifan," gumamnya pelan. Yifan langsung berwajah murung mendengarnya, tipikal sifatnya saat Tao akan pergi meninggalkannya untuk pulang kerumah.

Tao menghela napas panjang melihat wajah murung Yifan yang selalu dia lihat saat dia akan meninggalkan naga tersebut. "Besok aku libur bekerja, aku janji aku akan datang pagi-pagi sekali kemari agar kita punya banyak waktu bersama," ucapnya dengan nada riang yang membuat sang naga pun merubah raut wajah murungnya menjadi cerah.

"Nah sekarang, kau bisa turunkan aku Yifan, agar aku bisa pulang dan tidur dirumah bibi Qian. Lalu bangun pagi-pagi dan kemari untuk menemuimu lagi," sambung Tao yang diangguki setuju oleh sang naga. Yifan kemudian menggerakkan ekornya yang melilit tubuh Tao kebawah dan melepaskannya.

Yifan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao dan mengelus-elus pemuda tersebut. "Ahahaha dasar naga manja," ucap Tao diselingi tawa renyahnya sembari membalas elusan Yifan dengan mengusap-usap kepala sang naga tersebut.

"Aku akan kembali besok pagi, aku janji Yifan," Tao memandang lurus pada mata emas Yifan yang menatapnya. "Aku berjanji akan menemanimu sampai kau merasa bosan denganku, kau ingat itu kan?" lanjutnya yang membuat Yifan merasa terharu dan senang dengan ucapan Tao.

'**Aku tidak akan pernah bosan bersama denganmu Zi Tao,'** ucap Yifan dalam hati dengan kedua bola mata emasnya yang menatap sang pemuda begitu dalam, berharap pemuda berambut hitam itu mengerti arti pancaran bola matanya tersebut.

Tao tersenyum hangat pada Yifan saat ditatap seperti itu olehnya. Pemuda itu kemudian memeluk kepala sang naga dengan penuh kasih sayang dan mengusap-usapnya dengan lembut.

"Aku menyayangimu Yifan… sangat sangat menyayangimu. Terima kasih kau sudah menjadi temanku selama beberapa hari ini dan mungkin seterusnya," bisiknya pelan dan kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan pada sang naga. Setelah itu dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai berjalan pergi dari hadapan Yifan.

Tao menghentikan langkahnya sebentar untuk sekedar berbalik menatap Yifan, ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada sang naga yang menatap kepergiannya. "Aku pulang dulu Yifan, sampai jumpa besok pagi," ucapnya dengan senyum lebar pada sang naga merah. Yifan menggeram lembut sebagai balasan.

Tao kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk pulang. Disisi lain, Yifan mulai menidurkan tubuhnya karena sangat tidak sabar untuk menanti hari esok, hari dimana dia dan Tao akan bersama-sama seharian penuh. Sang naga pun memamerkan senyumnya membayangkan indahnya esok hari bersama Tao, sebelum akhirnya dia terlelap dalam tidurnya.

**-oOo-**

Tao terlihat berjalan santai di hutan menuju rumah bibinya. Alisnya langsung naik melihat sebuah kejanggalan saat ia memandang dari tempatnya kini berdiri dengan keadaan kota Niuheliang. Kota Niuheliang terlihat sangat ramai dimalam hari, padahal biasanya kan tidak seramai ini jika tidak ada upacara keagamaan rutin tiap bulan atau tahun.

"Apa yang- akh!"

**Brugh**

Tubuh Tao terjauh ketanah saat seseorang dari belakangnya tiba-tiba memukul tengkuk kepalanya, sehingga membuat dirinya tidak sadarkan diri. Dan ternyata, pelaku yang membuatnya pingsan itu adalah suruhan sang kaisar yang diberi titah untuk menangkapnya.

Orang itu langsung membopong tubuh Tao dan membawanya menuju kota Niuheliang, tepatnya alun-alun kota, tempat Tao akan di eksekusi sebagai umpan bagi Yifan.

**-oOo-**

Tao mulai membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan, disaat dia merasakan terpaan teriknya panas matahari hampir diseluruh tubuhnya.

**Byyuurrr**

Tao langsung membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar setelah ia merasakan semburan air dingin pada tubuhnya. Dan disaat itu juga dia tersadar, bahwa dia tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua kaki dan tangannya. Jelas saja hal itu membuat pemuda manis berambut hitam itu terkejut setengah mati dan langsung mengamati keadaan tubuhnya sendiri.

Napas Tao langsung tercekat mendapati dirinya diikat, tepatnya kedua kaki dan tangannya pada sebuah kayu besar dibelakang tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya diikat dengan sebuah tali yang dipasang pada ujung atas kayu tersebut, sedangkan kedua kakinya juga diikat dengan tali. Kedua kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah, membuatnya menggantung begitu saja.

Kedua mata Tao kemudian menyapu sekelilingnya dan dirinya kembali terkejut mendapati prajurit-prajurit kekaisaran yang berada disekelilingnya. Dia juga bisa melihat beberapa senjata dan alat-alat perang berada disana sini disekitarnya. Jantung Tao mulai berdebar dengan keras karena rasa takut melihat mereka semua, terlebih melihat keadaan dirinya sendiri yang dia rasa bukanlah hal yang baik.

Tao pernah melihat suatu hal seperti ini, melihat keadaan seseorang yang diperlakukan sama seperti dirinya didepan khalayak umum. Dan mereka itu adalah orang-orang yang akan dieksekusi mati oleh sang kaisar. Sudah banyak orang yang mati dieksekusi seperti ini oleh sang kaisar, banyak juga dari mereka adalah orang-orang yang Tao kenal.

Tao menelan ludahnya takut dan kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat ia mengingat salah satu sahabatnya, juga mati dieksekusi didepan matanya seperti ini dahulu. Dan sekarang, hal seperti itu akan terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Tetapi… apa salahnya? Apa salah dirinya hingga dia berada disini, didepan para prajurit dan dalam keadaan pengeksekusian ini? Dimana semua penduduk desa? Terlebih, dimana bibinya Qian dan juga Luhan?

Tao merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada sang kaisar atau pada siapapun. Dia tidak melakukan apa yang seperti Chanyeol lakukan, membawa kabur salah satu putra sang kaisar, dimana Chanyeol menculik pangeran Baekhyun yang dia bilang sangat dia cintai itu.

Hal itulah yang membuatnya dihukum mati oleh sang kaisar sendiri. Namun, meski begitu sang pangeran menyelamatkannya walaupun mereka berdua sama-sama harus mati ditangan sang kaisar. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Tao taat pada aturan sang kaisar dan takut kepadanya. Dan Tao masih tidak mengerti juga, sebenarnya apa salahnya?

**Tap Tap Tap**

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara derap langkah tersebut. Jantung Tao semakin berdetak melihat sang kaisar berjalan menuju dirinya dengan angkuh dan tegap. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran disekitar wajah Tao saking takutnya dia pada sang kaisar.

"Pa-paduka yang mulia..." kata Tao dengan nada bergetar dan mulai ia pun mulai terisak kecil, melihat sang kaisar yang menatap tajam padanya. Sungguh, Tao sangat takut dengan tatapan sang kaisar itu, tatapan yang sama yang pernah dia lihat saat sang kaisar membunuh putranya sendiri dan sahabatnya Chanyeol.

"Namamu Zi Tao, benar?" tanya sang kaisar dengan nada dingin pada pemuda yang tengah diikat itu. Dengan tubuh yang mulai bergetar karena takut, Tao mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu pada sang kaisar. Kedua bola mata Tao, sebisa mungkin tidak menatap langsung pada pandangan dingin sang kaisar.

"Kau berteman… dengan seekor naga bukan?" tanyanya lagi yang membuat napas Tao terhenti untuk beberapa detik. Tao kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sembari menelan ludahnya, lalu dia mulai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Tao tahu, sangat tahu bahwa sang kaisar pasti akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap dirinya atau Yifan. Tapi Tao tidak tahu apakah maksud sang kaisar itu, yang pasti hal itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

**CTAK**

"AKH!" Tao menjerit kesakitan saat sang kaisar tiba-tiba mencambuk tubuhnya. "Rendahan! Beraninya kau berbohong kepadaku bocah tengik," maki sang kaisar pada Tao dan mulai kembali memberikan siksaan cambukkannya pada Tao.

**CTAK CTAK**

"AGGHH!" Tao kembali menjerit sakit, diiringi oleh suara isakkan dan air matanya yang mulai mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

Rasanya sangat sakit saat tali cambuk itu dengan keras menimpa tubuhnya. Bagaikan seperti terkena sayatan pisau atau pedang, terlebih sang kaisar mengayunkannya cukup kencang, membuat Tao benar-benar hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan menerima cambukkan tersebut.

"Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya!"

CTAK CTAK

"UAGGHH,"

" Kau berteman dengan seekor naga kan?" tanya kembali sang kaisar dengan nada emosi pada Tao. "Jika benar, panggil nagamu kemari agar aku bisa membunuhnya dan meminum darahnya,"

Ucapan sang kaisar barusan membuat Tao tersentak kaget dan langsung menatap marah pada sang kaisar. Tidak ia pedulikan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya akibat cambukkan sang kaisar barusan. Tao tidak akan pernah membiarkan sang kaisar berbuat jahat pada naganya, Yifan. Tidak akan pernah sekalipun.

"Tidak akan aku keluarkan sepatah kata sedikit pun untukmu!" geram Tao dengan nada marah pada sang kaisar, karena ucapan sang kaisar sebelumnya yang mengatakan dia akan membunuh Yifan. Tao benar-benar sangat mara pada sang kaisar karena dia akan melukai Yifan.

"Kau mau menjadikanku umpan agar dia kemari bukan? Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya,"

Raut wajah sang kaisar terlihat murka mendengar ucapan Tao. "Kau bocah brengsek! Beraninya kau membangkang dan berkata seperti itu kepadaku, kaisarmu sendiri,"

Dan Tao pun kembali mendapatkan siksaan dari sang kaisar, berupa cambukkan yang membuat tubuhnya kini penuh dengan luka lebam. Hal itu disebabkan karena Tao masih tetap teguh untuk menutup mulutnya, supaya Yifan tidak datang kepadanya, jika dia memanggil atau meneriakkan namanya. Yifan mungkin akan datang dan ia akan mati dibunuh oleh sang kaisar dan juga para prajuritnya. Dan Tao tidak mau membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

**-oOo-**

"Hosh… hosh…"

Tao terlihat kelelahan dan sulit untuk bernapas dikarenakan seluruh tubuhnya penuh luka cambukkan. Baju dan celananya robek disana-sini, menampilkan darah segar pada luka cambuk tersebut. Wajahnya pun tidak luput dari cambukkan sang kaisar, kedua pipinya terlihat membiru karena pukulan dari bongkahan kayu yang diberikan oleh sang kaisar padanya.

"Keras kepala," gumam sang kaisar yang masih betah berada dihadapan Tao untuk menyiksa pemuda tersebut. "Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu, panggil nagamu kemari cepat!" titah sang kaisar membentak sang pemuda yang tubuhnya penuh luka tersebut.

Dengan pandangan mata yang sayu dan tubuh yang sudah terasa sulit untuk Tao gerakkan lagi, Tao menggelengkan kepalanya kembali, membuat sang kaisar semakin murka.

"BOCAH SIALAN! KAU MAU MATI HAH?" sang kaisar mulai mengambil pedangnya dan bersiap untuk menebas Tao, tetapi terhenti saat seruan prajuritnya memanggil dirinya.

"Yang Mulia! Naga itu ada disana dan dia tengah kemari," seru prajurit tersebut pada sang kaisar sembari menunjuk sesuatu di langit. Sang kaisar langsung tersenyum puas melihat seekor naga merah yang tengah terbang menuju mereka.

Tao yang mendengar teriakkan seorang prajurit mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kesamping kanannya dengan susah payah. Dari langit dia melihat Yifan tengah terbang menuju dirinya. Bibir Tao mulai bergetar dan dia mulai menangis melihat kedatangan Yifan.

"Yi-Yifan… jangan kemari, kumohon," ucap Tao dengan nada lemah. Padahal Tao berharap Yifan tidak datang kemari, karena Tao tidak ingin membuat Yifan terluka oleh sang kaisar.

"PASUKANKU BERSIAPLAH MENGHADAPI NAGA MERAH ITU," komando sang kaisar dengan penuh semangat pada semua prajuritnya. Para prajurit mulai bersorak membalas seruan sang kaisar tersebut.

Yifan masih terbang dengan cepat menuju mereka semua. Raut wajahnya terlihat menakutkan dan tersirat dengan jelas bahwa dia tengah dalam emosi yang meluap-luap. Mendapati Zi Tao berada ditengah-tengah kota dengan keadaan yang cukup membuat hati Yifan terluka melihatnya.

Yifan merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak memastikan keadaan Zi Tao. Dia tetap menunggu kedatangan Tao didalam goa, meski hingga siang hari, padahal Tao berjanji akan datang pagi-pagi sekali. Yifan pikir mungkin Tao masih sibuk, sehingga dia tidak bisa menemuinya dan Yifan dengan sabar menunggunya.

Yifan sangat berterima kasih pada kemampuannya yang bisa mengerti bahasa manusia dan hewan, terutama pada seekor burung merpati. Karena burung itulah yang memberitahukannya tentang keadaan kota Niuheliang dan juga Tao. Dan betapa terkejutnya Yifan mendengar keadaan Tao yang tengah disiksa oleh sang kaisar.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yifan dengan penuh emosi dengan cepat ia terbang dari goa menuju alun-alun kota. Dan benar saja, dia bisa melihat keadaan kota Niuheliang yang terlihat seperti medan perang dan Tao yang sedang diikat dalam keadaan yang tidak baik disana.

"GGRAAAAAAA!" Yifan menggeram dengan amat sangat keras, membuat burung-burung di hutan mulai berterbangan karena ketakutan mendengar geramannya. Bukan hanya itu saja, geramannya yang keras bahkan terdengar hingga pada penduduk kota Niuheliang yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat yang aman.

Qian, Luhan dan penduduk lainnya langsung ketakutan dan khawatir mendengar suara geraman tersebut.

Para pasukan sang kaisar tidak gentar dan mulai membuat posisi untuk menyerang sang naga merah. Puluhan pasukan pemanah api mulai bersiap pada posisinya masing-masing, begitu juga dengan meriam batu api.

Jarak Yifan kian dekat dengan mereka semua dan hal itu semakin membuat para prajurit mulai bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan.

"Tembak naga merah itu!" seru salah seorang pasukan.

**Syut Syut Syut **

Puluhan panah dan belasan bola api mulai bertebangan dilangit, mengarah pada sosok sang naga merah. Yifan menghindar dengan gesit dari bola-bola api dan membiarkan beberapa anak panah api mengenai tubuhnya. Walaupun kulitnya cukup keras, tapi ada beberapa anak panah yang berhasil menancap pada kulitnya tersebut. Meski begitu, Yifan menghiraukan hal tersebut dan tetap terbang menuju Tao.

Masih terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi, Yifan mulai terbang lurus menuju arah Tao.

"Berbaris didepan panggung eksekusi! Jangan biarkan naga merah itu menolong pemuda ini dan kabur!" seru sang kaisar yang memberikan perintah pada pasukannya.

Semua pasukan dengan macam-macam senjata mulai berkumpul dan berbaris didepan panggung eksekusi. Menghalau Yifan untuk mendekat pada panggung eksekusi, tepatnya mendekat pada Tao. Tao masih menangis menyaksikan Yifan yang terus diserang oleh para pasukan kaisar, ia tidak kuat melihat bagaimana panah api dan bola api melukai tubuh Yifan beberapa kali.

"Yifan… jangan kemari… pergilah, kumohon…" kata Tao dengan nada yang amat lemah disela isak tangisnya. Sungguh ia sangat tidak tahan dan tidak kuat melihat keadaan Yifan dengan puluhan anak panah yang menancap disekitar tubuhnya itu.

**DUAGH**

Yifan berhasil mendarat di tanah dengan keras dan ia mulai menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar. Para pasukan langsung maju untuk menyerang sang naga merah tersebut. "ROOOAAAARRRR!" Yifan menggeram pada mereka semua sebelum akhirnya dia maju dan mulai mengajar habis-habisan pasukan yang menyerangnya.

Sayatan pedang, tembakkan panah, beberapa meriam bola api, dan senjata-senjata lainnya yang berhasil melukai tubuh Yifan. Tidak membuat sang naga merah itu berhenti dari lajunya menuju panggung eksekusi yang kian dekat jaraknya. Yifan menggunakan cakar dari kakinya, ekor dan bahkan kepalanya untuk menghajar semua pasukan kaisar tanpa ampun, balasan pada mereka karena melukai Zi Taonya.

Sang kaisar menggeram marah melihat beberapa pasukan terbaiknya gugur satu persatu oleh amukan Yifan. Terlebih kini jarak Yifan kian dekat dengan dirinya dan juga sang pemuda. Sang kaisar membuang ludah sebelum akhirnya ia ikut maju dan menyerang Yifan dengan pedang tajam miliknya.

**SYAT**

Sang kaisar berhasil melukai ekor Yifan, membuat goresan panjang pada ekor sang naga merah tersebut. Yifan merintih kecil sebelum akhirnya mementalkan sang kaisar dengan ekornya dengan cukup kuat. Tubuh sang kaisar menimpa tembok rumah dan ambruk ke tanah, tubuhnya langsung mendapat luka parah oleh Yifan.

Yifan berhasil mendekati Tao dengan tubuhnya yang penuh luka disana sini, tidak berbeda dengan pemuda dihadapannya tersebut. Tao menangis melihat Yifan yang kini sudah ada dihadapannya, membuat sang naga merah dengan cepat memberikan kepalanya dan mengusap-usap lembut tubuh Tao, bermaksud menenangkannya.

Yifan mulai berusaha membuka ikatan yang melilit kedua tangan dan kaki Tao dengan giginya. Tao masih menangis melihat Yifan, terlebih tubuh sang naga yang penuh dengan luka sayatan pedang, panah dan luka bakar karena meriam bola api. "Bodoh… kenapa kau kemari dan menolongku Yifan? Tubuhmu jadi penuh luka seperti itu," kata Tao dengan nada bergetar pada Yifan.

Yifan menghiraukan ucapan Tao, masih sibuk melepaskan ikatan talinya. Sekali lagi Tao mengucapkan hal yang bodoh padanya. Mana mungkin dia tidak datang padanya disaat Tao tengah terluka seperti ini? Setiap garis luka yang Yifan lihat pada tubuh Tao, hasilnya adalah satu garis luka yang ia terima dihatinya saat melihat luka tersebut. Yifan tidak akan membiarkan Tao terluka lebih dari ini.

Setelah semua talinya lepas, hal itu bersamaan dengan beberapa pasukan panah api dan bola api dibelakang mereka mulai melepaskan tembakan mereka pada Yifan dan juga Tao. Refleks Yifan memunggungi para pasukan dan membentangkan kedua sayapnya untuk melindungi Tao agar tidak terkena tembakan panah api atau meriam bola api tersebut.

**CRAT CRAT DUAR DUAR**

Hati Tao terasa perih dan sakit melihat Yifan melindungi dirinya, terlebih melihat raut wajah Yifan yang kesakitan saat menahan serangan-serangan tersebut. "Grrhhh," Yifan menggeram kecil saat semua serangan itu terhenti sebentar, punggungnya sekarang penuh dengan luka bakar akibat serangan tadi. Air mata yang meluncur dari mata Tao semakin deras begitu melihat keadaan Yifan.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Yifan menurunkan kepalanya dihadapan Tao dan menatap sang pemuda itu dengan kedua bola mata emasnya. Memberi sinyal agar Tao naik keatas kepalanya dan mereka berdua bisa pergi dari sana secepatnya. Tao mengangguk pelan, masih dengan tangisannya melihat keadaan Yifan.

Perlahan Tao mulai menaiki kepala Yifan, Yifan tidak bisa banyak membantu karena ekornya terluka cukup parah. Dirasa Tao sudah duduk dengan nyaman diatas kepalanya, Yifan mulai mengepakkan sayapnya untuk bersiap pergi dari sana. Namun sebelum dia mulai terbang, sebuah anak panah melesat menuju mereka berdua, tepatnya pada arah Tao.

**JLEB**

"UKH!" Tao merintih kesakitan saat merasakan sesuatu menembus punggungnya cukup dalam. Tubuh Tao mulai limbung dari atas kepala Yifan sebelum akhirnya tubuh pemuda itu terjatuh dari atas sana menimpa tanah.

**BRUGH**

Yifan tersentak kaget saat merasakan beban diatas kepalanya menghilang. Dan dia langsung menyadari bahwa Tao terjatuh dari atas kepalanya. Yifan reflex menengok kesamping kiri, hanya untuk menyaksikan tubuh pemuda bersurai hitam itu kini tengah terbaring menyamping dengan panah yang menusuk punggungnya.

Kedua mata Yifan terbuka lebar mendapati pemadangan tersebut. Yifan mulai melihat keadaan Tao dengan perasaan takut dan juga khawatir.

Napas Tao terlihat terengah-engah dan pendek, raut wajahnya juga terlihat seperti menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat, mungkin karena anak panah di punggungnya tersebut.

Tidak ingin membuat Tao kesakitan lebih lama, Yifan pun menarik panah tersebut dengan kedua cakarnya dan melemparkan kesembarang arah. Yifan merasa ketakutan, sangat takut saat cairan merah kental keluar dari punggung Tao, bekas menancapnya anak panah tersebut.

Dan Yifan langsung membuat posisi tubuh Tao menjadi terlentang menghadap dirinya. Yifan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Tao dengan kepalanya, memastikan keadaan Tao apakah dia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Berharap Tao akan menjawab tindakannya barusan dengan sebuah ucapan atau gerak tubuh.

Disisi lain, sang kaisar tersenyum dengan sangat lebar, saat melihat anak panah yang dia tembakkan itu berhasil melukai Tao. Sang kaisar mulai tertawa iblis dan mulai memanggil-manggil sisa prajuritnya untuk bersiap menyerang kembali sang naga merah.

Kedua mata Tao yang tertutup karena rasa sakit dipunggungnya, perlahan mulai ia buka sekuat tenaga. Itu semua karena Tao merasakan Yifan yang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dan Tao tidak ingin membuat sang naga merah itu khawatir.

Pandangan Tao yang agak buram mulai sedikit jelas dan bisa ia lihat Yifan tengah menatapnya dengan pancaran kekhawatiran pada wajahnya. "Yi-Yifan…" panggil Tao dengan suara parau disela tarikkan napasnya yang terputus-putus itu.

Yifan kembali mendekatkan ujung kepalanya pada tubuh Tao dengan lembut, tidak ingin menambah luka yang dialami pemuda tersebut. Kedua bola mata emasnya yang tersiratkan rasa takut dan sedih itu masih menatap lurus pada Tao dan mulai tercekat saat melihat darah merah dari punggung Tao mulai merembes pada tanah disekitar tubuhnya.

Tao berusaha untuk tersenyum pada Yifan, walaupun dia ingin menjerit dengan amat keras karena rasa sakit yang amat sangat pada punggungnya itu.

"Ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu… aku tidak apa-apa Yifan, aku akan baik-baik saja, sungguh," ucap Tao dengan susah payah. Yifan masih diam tidak bergeming, ia masih menatap Tao dengan tatapan yang tidak ingin Tao lihat. Hal itu membuat Tao mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Ini bukan salahmu… ini bukan salahmu Yifan. Kumohon jangan menatapku seperti itu hiks hiks," ucap Tao yang mulai menangis dengan nada pilu. Tao tidak menyalahkan Yifan sama sekali atas apa yang terjadi padanya, dia tidak bisa menyalahkannya, karena Tao sangat menyayangi Yifan. Yifan pun mulai meneteskan air matanya mendengar ucapan Tao.

Yifan merasa dialah yang bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua sekarang. Jika saja dia hanya menyelematkan Tao waktu itu, tanpa membawanya kedalam goad an memperlihatkan sosoknya pada Tao. Jika saja dia tidak memaksa Tao untuk selalu berada disampingnya, untuk menemani dirinya. Jika saja dia tidak menyukai pemuda ini… mungkin hidup Tao tidak akan berakhir seburuk ini.

Yifan merasa menyesal, amat sangat menyesal pada Tao. Dan dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana agar Tao mau memaafkan dirinya sekarang ini? Disaat… pemuda yang dia sukai ini akan… akan pergi meninggalkannya selama-lamanya, karena dirinya.

Tao menatap sendu pada sosok sang naga yang terlihat rapuh dengan pandangan mata yang kosong. Tao tahu, Yifan pasti merasa bersalah pada dirinya, Yifan merasa dialah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi padanya. Tapi bagi Tao, bukan Yifanlah penyebabnya dan bukan salah siapa-siapa.

Tao tidak tahan melihat Yifan seperti itu lebih lama lagi. Ia dengan sisa tenaga yang ada mulai menggerakkan tangan kirinya dan mulai mengusap kepala Yifan, membuat sang naga tersentak kaget dan menatap Tao.

Tao tersenyum hangat pada Yifan. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu Yifan… salahkanlah diriku yang terlalu naif ini. Karena aku berpikir… berteman denganmu bukanlah masalah besar dan tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang tahu," Tao mulai tersenyum sedih.

"Maafkan aku… maafkan aku yang tidak bisa memegang janjiku untuk selalu ada disampingmu, Yifan. Aku benar-benar terlalu naïf bukan?" ucap Tao disela isakkannya.

'**Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku Tao, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu,' **ucap Yifan dalam sebuah geraman kecil. Tao tertawa kecil mendengat gerammanya Yifan.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mau menjadi temanku. Mengajakku terbang ketempat yang indah, berburu di hutan dan tidur disampingmu Yifan. Aku menyukainya… aku senang sekali," Yifan tidak berani menatap Tao yang berucap dengan nada pilu itu, dia tidak tahan melihatnya, membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Uhuk!" Tao tiba-tiba terbatuk dan batuk itu menghasilkan darah yang mulai merembes disudut bibirnya. Yifan semakin merasa takut melihat keadaan Tao terutama wajahnya memucat itu. Ia hanya bisa menatap nanar pemuda berambut hitam tersebut tanpa tahu harus bisa berbuat apa.

Mata Tao terpejam sebentar, ia tahu hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi. Ia mulai membuka kedua matanya, menatap dalam pada sang naga merah dan kembali mengusap kepala sang naga dengan sayang.

Tao kemudian tersenyum pada Yifan, sebuah senyum tulus dengan kedua bola mata hitamnya yang begitu bercahaya menatapnya, seolah ia tengah merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan saat ini. Tapi Yifan tahu, itu adalah sebuah tanda, tanda bahwa Tao akan pergi meninggalkannya sebentar lagi.

Sayup-sayup Yifan bisa mendengar gumaman Tao. "Yifan… bisa kau hangatkan aku… aku merasa kedinginan… kau bisa menghembuskan napasmu padaku dan aku tidak akan memarahimu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya," ucapnya lirih yang membuat hati Yifan perih dan sakit mendengarnya. Yifan mulai meneteskan beberapa air matanya mendengar ucapan Tao barusan.

'**Bertahanlah Tao… kumohon jangan pergi,**' ucap Yifan yang kembali dalam sebuah geraman kecil yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Tao tersenyum mendengar geraman Yifan dan mengusap air mata Yifan dengan telapak tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa, lakukan saja Yifan… aku benar-benar kedinginan,"

Tanpa pikir dua kali, Yifan menghembuskan napas hangatnya pada tubuh Tao. Tao mulai menutup kedua matanya, menikmati kehangatan akan hembusan napas Yifan pada tubuhnya disela kegiatannya mengusap kepala Yifan.

"Hangat… terima kasih, nagaku yang gagah dan indah… Yifan," ucap Tao lirih dan mulai menutup kedua matanya yang membuat air mata Yifan semakin deras dan tubuh sang naga mulai bergetar mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana… aku hanya tidur sebentar saja, lelah… seperti yang sering kita lakukan bersama-sama didalam goa setelah kita berpetualang. Tidur berdua saja… hanya kita… kau… dan aku…" tangan Tao yang mengusap leher Yifan mulai terkulai lemas sebelum akhirnya membentur tubuhnya sendiri.

Tubuh Yifan semakin bergetar hebat melihat Tao yang wajahnya semakin memucat disamping kepalanya itu. **'Tidak! Tidak! Jangan pergi Tao, buka matamu, kumohon!'** teriak Yifan didalam hatinya, dan ia mulai kembali menggoyangkan tubuh tak bernyawa Tao beberapa kali dengan ujung kepalanya itu. Namun sayang, Tao tidak bereaksi apapun.

Yifan kembali mengeluarkan air matanya dengan deras. Jika saja, jika saja dia adalah seorang manusia, dia ingin memeluk Tao dan mendekapnya dengan erat dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya untuknya. Tapi ia bukan manusia, ia hanya seekor naga yang bermimpi ingin menjadi seorang manusia.

Yifan mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi, membentangkan kedua sayapnya lebar-lebar dan mulai menggeram dengan keras namun terdengar begitu pilu dan menyakitkan hati bagi beberapa orang yang mendengarnya.

Geraman Yifan bahkan kembali terdengar oleh penduduk Niuheliang yang sudah berada di kota tetangga. Song Qian yang mendengar suara geraman pilu Yifan mulai memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. Ia mulai mengingat keponakan tersayangnya Tao yang masih berada didesa Niuheliang.

"T-Tao…" gumamnya lirih sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan tidak sadarkan diri, membuat Luhan dan yang lainnya panik melihat keadaan Qian.

Yifan masih menggeram dengan air matanya yang terus-terusan mengalir.

"**Matamu… sangat indah dan kau terlihat luar biasa saat mengepakkan sayapmu tadi,"**

"**Oh iya, namaku Zi Tao. Apa kau punya nama? Siapa namamu?"**

"**Aku akan kembali… aku berjanji, Yifan,"**

"**Yifan! Bangun dan berhentilah berpura-pura tidur terus, kau membuatku kesal,"**

"**Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi Yifan. Aku akan selalu datang kemari. Aku akan terus datang hingga kau bosan denganku dan pergi meninggalkanku,"**

"**Aku juga sayang padamu Yifan~, nagaku yang gagah dan juga indah hehe,"**

"**Aku menyayangimu Yifan… sangat sangat menyayangimu. Terima kasih kau sudah menjadi temanku selama beberapa hari ini dan mungkin seterusnya,"**

"**Maafkan aku… maafkan aku yang tidak bisa memegang janjiku untuk selalu ada disampingmu, Yifan. Aku benar-benar terlalu naïf bukan?"**

"**Yifan… bisa kau hangatkan aku… aku merasa kedinginan… kau bisa menghembuskan napasmu padaku dan aku tidak akan memarahimu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya,"**

"**Hangat… terima kasih, nagaku yang gagah dan indah… Yifan,"**

Sekelebat bayangan akan memori Tao dan kata-katanya barusan mulai terngiang dikepala Yifan. Membuat hati sang naga merah terasa perih dan sesak, mengingat seseorang itu kini telah tiada, ia sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Dan hal itu membuat pancaran bola mata emas sang naga mulai kosong.

**-oOo-**

Sang kaisar menampilkan senyum bahagianya melihat keadaan Yifan. Dia yakin sang naga sedang rapuh dan lemah saat ini. Dan inilah kesempatan yang bagus untuknya menghabisi Yifan sang naga merah tersebut.

"Sekarang saatnya! Kalian semua bunuh naga itu, ia sedang lemah karena pemuda itu telah mati disampingnya," titah sang kaisar pada prajuritnya yang masih tersisa. Dan para prajurit itu pun tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung berlari maju menuju Yifan dengan senjata dimasing-masing tangan mereka.

Yifan menghentikan geramannya dan menatap para prajurit yang tengah menuju dirinya. Emosinya mulai meluap kembali bahkan lebih besar dari sebelumnya, membuat bola mata emasnya berubah menjadi merah semerah darah. Kontan saja hal itu membuat para prajurit yang menyaksikan perubahan mata Yifan terkejut dan bahkan ada yang ketakutan melihatnya.

Yifan mulai mengeluarkan sisi gelapnya sebagai seekor naga. Mata merahnya adalah tanda bahwa dia benar-benar menjadi seekor naga liar yang siap untuk menghancurkan dan membunuh apapun yang ada dihadapannya. Sisi gelap yang akan muncul saat ia benar-benar emosi dan murka atau kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuknya.

Mulut Yifan terlihat mengeluarkan asap hitam dan tanpa basa basi ia membuka mulutnya, bersamaan dengan dirinya yang mulai terbang dari sana. Dari dalam mulutnya keluar semburan api merah besar yang langsung membakar beberapa prajurit tanpa ampun. Bukan hanya prajurit saja, tapi juga semua rumah dan apapun yang Yifan lihat.

Para prajurit yang terbakar oleh api Yifan mulai berteriak-teriak kesakitan dan berusaha memadamkan api ditubuh mereka dengan menceburkan diri mereka ke kolam. Namun naas, api merah itu tetap tidak padam dan masih terus membakar hangus tubuh mereka hingga mereka menemui ajal mereka saat itu juga.

Sang kaisar mulai berkeringat dingin melihat hampir semua prajuritnya mati terpanggang oleh api Yifan hingga menjadi abu. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh salah seorang pasukannya yang mengatakan bahwa api naga merah Chimera, sangat berbahaya dan akan membakar hangus korbannya hingga menjadi abu.

Dengan penuh rasa ketakutan, sang kaisar mulai berlari tak tentu arah menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi Yifan tidak membiarkannya lari begitu saja, ia terbang menuju sang kaisar dan membakar habis dirinya hingga menjadi abu, sama seperti beberapa prajurit lainnya. Dan Yifan, saat itu benar-benar membumi hanguskan kota Niuheliang dengan semburan api miliknya.

**-oOo-**

Kota Niuheliang begitu bercahaya di malam hari, bercahaya karena kota itu tengah terbakar hebat dan bisa disaksikan dari kota-kota tetangga disekitarnya.

Yifan, penyebab kebakaran hebat itu kembali terbang mendekat pada jasad Tao. Kedua bola mata merahnya kembali berwarna emas saat melihat pemuda tersebut. Yifan kembali menangis melihat tubuh tak bernyawa Tao. Yifan pun mulai mendudukkan dirinya disamping Tao.

Dan ia mulai mendekap tubuh Tao diantara kepala dan ekornya. Saat itu Tao benar-benar berada dalam lingkaran yang terlindungi oleh tubuh Yifan. Yifan menatap sosok Tao untuk terakhir kalinya.

'**Zi Tao… kita akan selalu bersama. Kau akan selalu disampingku… didekatku dan aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, didekatmu. Aku harap… kau tidak akan marah jika aku melakukan ini…'** ucap Yifan sebelum akhirnya dia membakar dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian tersenyum tulus dan mulai membakar Tao dengan apinya.

'**Aku harap dikehidupan yang berikutnya… aku dan kau akan terlahir kembali sebagai seorang manusia, di zaman dan waktu yang sama. Dan saat kita kembali bertemu, aku akan terus berada disampingmu… melindungimu, menyayangimu dan memberikanmu cinta. Sebuah perasaan yang selama ini belum kau rasakan, benar begitu bukan? Zi Tao…'**

Yifan pun mati karena oleh apinya sendiri yang membakar tubuhnya dan membuatnya menjadi abu dalam beberapa jam, begitu juga dengan tubuh Tao yang berubah menjadi abu. Abu Yifan berada disekitar abu Tao, begitu melindungi dan menjaganya hingga abu itu diterbangkan oleh semilir angin yang berhembus.

**The End**

**GaJe kah? Kurang Sedih kah?**

**#Kabur ke Neptunus takut digebukkin readers karena Sad Ending XP**

**Spesial Thanks, Hug, and Kiss#plak for :**

**KecoaLaut, YuniNJ, Syita Ariellin, stranger, carkipul94, onix hangel, Baby ZiRen, , putchanC, Aiiu d'freaky, Mei, kim nana love exo, hungrybirds, oline, Shin Zi Tao, Asha lightyagamikun, Mrs Kim siFujoshi, AnieJOY'ERS, christina, minamintchan, RaspberRyn KrisMe, Guest, HaRin EXOtic, HYUNJI, Yui the devil, paprikapumpkin, KwonLee1812, Raichi EXOtic Fujoshi, Shin Min Hwa, Rindaesung0910, DevilFujoshi, awlia, Kazuma B'tomat, Jin Ki Tao, Kopi Luwak, Riyoung Kim, Tania 3424, mYesungie wife.**


End file.
